witchhunterfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 75
Tasha vs Words is the 75th chapter of Jung-man Cho's Witch Hunter. Words and Cougar intercepts Tasha and Mordred who are attempting to leave Britain. Diana questions how she couldn't detect the blondes and summons Samuel to aid her. Meanwhile, the group at the city gate begin their one-on-one battles. Summary Tasha is surprised to see Words at the city gate. Words walks past him, telling him not to be nervous and that his business wasn't with him. He stops at Mordred defining her as a special individual to the WH, which prevents her from leaving. Tasha points his gun at the back of Words' head, stating Mordred as his supporter which gives her the obligation to come with him and informs him he won't be able to take on both of them alone. Words asks why he thinks he's alone, cueing Cougar to attack Tasha from behind with his lightning which causes a line of destruction. Mordred blocks the attack with her Yin Yang Shield, leaving both of them without a scratch. Diana while watching the live feed of the battle is confused how Words and Cougar managed to sneak up on Tasha without being sensed by her information network. She manipulates her information to find the reason why but her screen doesn't show any data. A D-Class WH goes to the library to tell Samuel he is summoned by Diana. Samuel says to the WH to tell Diana he will be there soon. As Mordred melts her Yin Yang shield back to her uniform, she questions Cougar why he used so much force in his attack. Cougar informs her he wasn't planning on dealing with them halfheartedly and that it didn't matter if Tasha's dies from the attack. He states the most important fact is that the blondes are the hunters and they are the prey. Cougar is pleased to finally be able to hunt the pair but Mordred solidifies her Yin Yang Swords and accepts his challenge. She asks Tasha what to do and he orders her to kill him. She happily charges at Cougar with her swords in hand and Cougar sparks up his hands and they clash. Tasha who is eager to begin their fight tells Words to make this quick. Words notes how strange it is for Tasha to want to fight him when Vihyungrang wasn't there to back him up. Words informs him that Tasha's A-Class WH power ranking is 5th, but his is 1st and he crushes the city gate with his Gravity. Words is impressed by Tasha who is barely standing up against his gravity that is strong enough to shatter most of his bones although he's becoming strained by the pressure. Words throws a block of castle wall at Tasha but he summons his Desert Eagle Colt Custom and fires it through the oncoming block and at Words. Tasha informs him that Words was ranked 1st a couple days ago, but right now he is number 1. Characters in Order of Appearance #Tasha Godspell #Words Blondy von Worth #Cougar Kunein #Mordred #Diana Basil #Samuel Fights and Events *Mordred vs. Cougar Kunein (Started) *Tasha Godspell vs. Words Blondy von Worth (Started) Magic, Abilities and Skills used Magic used *Information Manipulation Abilities used *Lightning (전격 Jeongyeog) *Gravity (중력 Junglyeog) Weapons used *Desert Eagle Custom (데져스트 이글 커스텀 Dejyeoseuteu Igeul Keoseuteom) *Yin and Yang Swords (음양 Eum-yang) Category:Chapters